


All Those Years Ago

by the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, Drunk!Alex, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sanvers - Freeform, college Alex i guess, cop!Magggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14/pseuds/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14
Summary: Maggie is the cop who arrests Alex for trying to drunk drive and then takes care of her on the way to the police station. They learn about it later and it’s kinda cute. Featuring my limited knowledge of drunkenness and hangovers.





	All Those Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Sanvers week Alternate Meeting au. I hope you enjoy! Please, if you like it, find me and send me a prompt on tumblr @the-fan-writer-14! I would love to write for you, or just chat with you!

“Alright miss, time to go,” the bartender said to a still dancing Alex, flicking off the strobe lights.

“What?” Alex whined, her hips still swaying slightly, whether from an inability to stand straight due to her drunken stupor or because she still wanted to dance, it wasn’t clear. “But I wanna dance.” Her words were slurred and messy, all blending together and mixing so the bartender could barely understand her.

The bartender, accustomed to this level of drunken-ness, calmly told the girl with the red-ish brown that it was closing time, and defeated, Alex stumbled out of the bar, fumbling with her car keys.

•••

Maggie rubbed her eyes with exhaustion. The captain had put her on the 4 am shift and told her, condescension lacing his voice, to just drive around looking for the drunks and the muggers that roamed the streets at this un-godly hour, and to call a more qualified cop if she saw anything big. 

Well, she didn’t count the girl trying to open up a car while barely able to stand in her stilettos as a big issue, so when she heard the car alarm go off, she decided to handle it on her own. 

She got out of the patrol car and said in with as much authority as she could manage at 4 o’clock in the morning: “Ma’am, I’m going to need you to get in the patrol car for me please.”

“What, why?” The question sounded more like “whawhy?” but Maggie understood her just fine.

“Ma’am, you are clearly intoxicated, and I cannot allow you to drive. I’m afraid that I’m going to have to take you to the station. If you don’t come quietly, I will have to handcuff you.”

The girl pouted, but got in the car nonetheless, and Maggie climbed in the front and started the car. She heard the girl mumble something from the backseat, but couldn’t hear her.

“What did you say?”

“My mom’s gonna kill me. And… ohh, Kara. Kara can’t know! Promise me you won’t call Kara!”

A kind of primitive desperation filled her voice, so close to someone begging for their life that Maggie was compelled to reassure her girl in the backseat.

“I won’t call Kara, don’t worry, but I do have to call someone. Who can I call?”

A kind of sniffle came from the backseat, and Maggie turned around at the next red light to check on her passenger, and saw she was crying. Maggie frowned, she didn’t even know this girl, and yet it hurt her to see the tears tracing down her cheeks. 

“Hey, hey it’ll be ok. We don’t have to call anyone just yet, how ‘bout you tell me when you feel a little better? What’s your name?”

“Alex,” she mumbled.

“Well Alex, I’m gonna make sure everything’s ok, I promise.” She said it like it was a child she was talking to, instead of a drunk woman, but it worked. Alex stopped crying and seemed to relax a little in her seat. 

After a couple more minutes of driving Maggie heard a small groan come from the backseat. Maggie was on instant alert. She had enough experience picking up drunks from bars and clubs that she knew what was coming next. Maggie pulled over the car and raced to open the door for the girl who got out and stumbled away from the car. She got down on her knees and started gagging, and Maggie reached to hold back her hair. She started shaking and vomiting, and Maggie waited, rubbing her back until it was over. 

“You think you’re done?” Her voice was gentle and soft, knowing that Alex’s head probably hurt.

“Yeah.”

“C’mon, you want some help getting back to the car?”

“Yeah.”

For the first time, Maggie realized that she had left her shoes in the car and there was a broken piece of glass stuck in her right foot. She looked over, and while Alex was still wiping her mouth, Maggie reached over, and in one swift movement, yanked the glass out. 

“Aarrgg,” she groaned, “my foot.”

Maggie winced. 

“Sorry, but it would have hurt more if you were to walk on it.”

She lifted Alex off the ground and half carried, half dragged Alex to the car and placed her in the back.

When they got to the precinct, Maggie brought Alex a bottle of water, and made sure she knew that they weren’t going to call Kara (whoever that was) before her captain told her that she had to go home, because she had the afternoon shift and really, it would be a shame if you couldn’t go into the field because we can’t risk you falling asleep on the job. 

When Maggie got home, all she could think about was the girl she picked up, wondering if she was ok, if there was someone to give her bananas and aspirin and coffee when she inevitably woke up with a raging hangover, if anyone would take care of her and treat her well. But she eventually forgot about the red haired girl who she picked up and brought to jail for for making a poor choice, when really someone should have taken her home and taken care of her, tucked her in. 

•••

Years later…

Alex giggled, her head on Maggie’s shoulder and a half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. 

“Did you know that I was arrested once? For trying to drive while drunk.” Alex asked, a laugh still hiding in the back of her throat. “This nice cop lady took me to jail.”

“Ally, you just said that a ‘nice cop lady took me to jail’. She took you to jail, why was she so nice?”

“When I had to puke- drunk, ya know?- she held my hair back and took out a piece of glass from my foot, I had stepped on glass, and she made sure I had water when we got to the precinct and made sure that I was ok.”

Maggie gasped slightly. 

“What, Mags? What did I say?”

“Al, that was me! I can’t believe it. You were all I thought about after I left that night. And now I know who Kara is! You were begging me not to call her.”

“Oh my god, Mags, I didn’t even realize it was you. Thank you, you were so nice to me that night. It could have been so much worse, but you were so kind, god, I love you.”

“I love you too, Al.” She pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “So much, but I think it’s time for bed.”

When Alex woke that morning with a hangover from all the wine she drank the night before, Maggie was waiting for her with a banana, coffee, aspirin and kisses.

And Maggie was the someone that she wanted for Alex all those years ago.


End file.
